


I'm Lucky I'm In Love With My Best Friend

by bryzknowstheuniverse



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Warming, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Husbands, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Married Life, Reddie, They get some damn happiness in this, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryzknowstheuniverse/pseuds/bryzknowstheuniverse
Summary: Richie and Eddie honeymoon in Costa Rica.





	I'm Lucky I'm In Love With My Best Friend

Eddie smiled as he looked out at the shore line, the crystal clear water cresting and tumbling over itself. The sun was shining bright, and the whole world just felt ethereal. Eddie took a deep breath, fresh air filling his lungs. Costa Rica was beautiful, Eddie felt more at peace than he had in years.

 

Eddie’s smile widened when he felt arms wrap around him, a solid body pressing into his back, and soft lips making there way to his neck. He let out a little giggle at the feeling.

 

“Good morning, Sleepy Head, or should I say afternoon?” He teased, and got a short groan in return as he was squeezed tighter. 

 

“What can I say? My super hot and amazing  _ husband _ kept me up all night. I just can’t seem to say no to him when he’s begging for my…”

 

“Beep beep, Richie. Don’t ruin the moment.” Eddie cut him off, diverting his attention back to the scene off of their balcony. Richie let out a soft chuckle and straightened himself out, resting his chin on top of Eddie’s head.

 

“Sorry, Baby. It sure is beautiful here, huh? Way better than back home.” Richie mused. Eddie nodded in agreement. It was twenty degrees and snowing back in Derry, it was most definitely miserable if Stan’s most recent snap was any indication, but Eddie knew that even if they were in the freezing cold everything would be okay as long as he had Richie with him. He fidgeted with the platinum band on his left ring finger a little bit. “Penny for your thoughts? They’re awfully loud.”

 

“I’m just thinking about how much I love you, and how lucky I am to be in love with my best friend in the whole world, and married to him.” Eddie said, pulling away to look up at his husband. Richie smiled back down at him, black curls wild and all over the place, freckles dotting his slightly pink tinged face, and those brown eyes shining brightly behind his glasses like they always did when he was looking at Eddie. 

 

“I love you too, Hubby.” Richie replied, leaning down to press a sweet kiss to Eddie’s lips. It wasn’t rushed, no hidden purpose, just a soft display of their love. They were married now, they didn’t have to rush anything or worry about being pulled apart from each other. They had all the time in the world, all of the possibilities, they belonged to each other. Richie pulled away and Eddie curled into his touch, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped tight in Richie’s arms, bare skin on bare skin. “So what do you want to do today, Spaghetti Man? There’s jet skis, or we can lay on the beach all day, or we can go swim with dolphins…” Eddie perked up at that suggestion, bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement like he was a little kid. 

 

“Can we please go and swim with the dolphins, that sounds amazing?” Eddie asked, and Richie just smiled back down at him. He loved this man so much.

 

“Of course, Eddie. Why don’t you go put some clothes on first? I don’t need all of the other people on the tour ogling over that hot ass of yours.” Richie said with a wink and Eddie rolled his eyes a little before pressing a kiss to Richie’s cheek and hurrying off to get dressed.

 

-

 

“That was amazing, Richie, I can’t believe that we got to see whales and turtles too. And the dolphins! I never thought that I would be okay with a sea creature kissing my face, but that was magical. This whole trip has been so perfect.” Eddie rambled on as they walked hand in hand along the beach. They had just gotten back from their dolphin tour and it was late afternoon. The sun was beginning to drop in the sky a little, and it set a romantic glow over everything.

 

“I’m so glad you liked it, Baby Boy.” Richie told him, swinging their hands slightly between them. They moved towards a little bar on the beach to get some drinks. Richie smiled politely at the man behind the counter. “Can I have a margarita please and a peach daquiri for this one.” He ordered, and Eddie pinched his side fondly. 

 

He wandered off to find a place for the two of them to sit with their drinks. He plopped himself down, tucking his knees to his chest. He watched as a few couples waded through the water, playfully splashing each other. Their happiness made Eddie smile. He didn’t even notice that Richie had joined him again until a sugary peach colored drink was being waved in front of his face.

 

“Thank you, Love.” Eddie said, taking the drink and sipping from the straw. The drink was sweet and refreshing on his tongue and he closed his eyes, savoring it. Richie watched him thoughtfully. Costa Rica had done wonders for Eddie. His dark hair was wavy, curling slightly at the ends. His skin was golden and glowing, even more so than normal, and was being shown off by Eddie’s impossibly short swim shorts. He would never give short shorts up, and Richie never wanted him to. Eddie turned his attention to him suddenly and laughed when Richie tried to act like he hadn’t just been staring. “You know, Tozier. You’re officially my husband, so you’re kind of allowed to stare.” Richie rolled his eyes and laughed.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, Tozier.” He took a sip from his margarita and laced their fingers together. “Eds, you’re happy right? Happy that we got married even though…” He broke off from his thought. Eddie did know, they had been met with some resistance, even from their friends. They understood their concerns, but it was and had always been them against the world in way. They had been in love with each other since way before either of them knew what that meant. 

 

“I am beyond happy. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I don’t care that we are young...really young, this is perfect. You and I, we are simply meant to be.” Eddie said honestly, reaffirming his feelings for Richie. 

 

They were young. Eddie had just turned eighteen the week before, and Richie only two months prior. They were high school seniors, still counting down the days to graduation, but they had taken a step forward into their adult lives already. Everyone knew that they would get married one day, but they figured that they would wait a bit longer. 

 

The Losers were a little concerned when Richie and Eddie had told them about their plan, but they came around to it. Bill and Bev had painted and decorated the tiny loft apartment that they had rented from Bev’s Aunt Clara above her florist shop. Stan had organized every single possession that they owned into the space, and Mike had built them the most beautiful dining set that Eddie had ever seen in his entire life. Ben had helped them find the perfect little chapel outside of Derry to exchange their vows. 

 

The Losers were in attendance of course, as well as Richie’s mom, Mike’s grandparents, Bev’s Aunt Clara, and Stan’s parents. They were the supportive adults that they had in their lives, and although they all had some reservations about how young Richie and Eddie were, but they also knew how strong the love that the two of them shared was, and how stubborn they were.

 

Eddie had worn a lavender suit jacket with black pants, a white button down, and a black and white polka dot bow tie, courtesy of Bev. Richie wore a suit jacket and pants, with one of his crazy hawaiian shirts underneath, an orange tie, and a pair of vans sneakers. Stan had tried desperately to talk him out of it, but Richie was having none of it. Eddie knew who he was marrying, and accepted him for who he was. They got married by a man who had an accent like Elvis, without the cheesy costume, and shared personalized vows with each other. There was not a dry eye in that chapel, and everyone clapped as they shared their first kiss and walked out hand in hand as husbands.

 

The trip to Costa Rica had been a joint surprise from all of the Losers and Maggie. They had pooled their money together, and Maggie covered the difference, so that the boys could spend a week playing hooky from school in the beautiful and warm climate of Costa Rica for their honeymoon, and here they were. In the most beautiful place that either of them had ever seen, together.

 

“God...I just love you to pieces. You have no idea.” Richie said, shaking his head slightly. It was true, he would never be able to find the words to say how much Eddie meant to him, how Eddie had saved him on more than one occasion, becoming the light in his life. 

 

“Mmmmm, I may have an idea of how you could show me…” Eddie said seductively and Richie’s head perked up like a dog. He looked at Eddie who was biting his lower lip and looking at Richie like he was two seconds from jumping his bones in front of all of these people on the beach with them.

 

Richie was up on his feet in record time and pulling Eddie along with him as he ran back to their cabana. Eddie giggled as he was dragged along, joking about how Richie was going to spill his drink. Richie didn’t care, he would buy Eddie as many drinks as he wanted some other time, right now he only had one thing on his mind.

 

Eddie had barely set the glass down when they got back to their room before Richie was scooping him up in his arms. Eddie wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist, clinging onto him while he began sucking another mark onto the skin of Richie’s neck. Richie dropped him down on the bed, and Eddie whined briefly before Richie was back on top of him. 

 

Richie pressed a heated kiss to Eddie’s lips, loving all of the tiny moans that he was pulling out of him. He slid his hands down to Eddie’s waist and pulled back so that he could begin to wiggly his tiny shorts off of him. He dropped them on the floor behind him, and went to work on his own while Eddie pulled his own tank top off over his head. 

 

Richie pressed himself forward again, covering Eddie’s body with his own. Eddie bracketed Richie’s hips with his thighs, holding on tightly to his back, the two of them lazily pressing their tongues into each other’s mouths, any feeling of rushing they had while making their way back to their room lost. Richie dropped his lips down to Eddies neck, trailing kisses down his chest, stopping to twirl his tongue around each of his nipples and blowing gently to make the peaks rise with arousal. Eddie moaned and arched slightly off of the bed from the sensation. 

 

Richie dropped lower and placed a kiss to the soft skin on the inside of Eddie’s thigh. Eddie sucked in a breath of anticipation as Richie lifted himself up a little so that his mouth was level with Eddie’s cock. Richie slid his mouth down Eddie’s length with practised ease, he hollowed out his cheeks and began moving up and down, pulling delicious sounds out of Eddie’s mouth. It didn’t take very long before Eddie was trembling, the wet heat of Richie’s mouth satisfying him so nicely, but he wanted more, he wanted to cum on Richie’s cock.

 

“Mmmm, Baby. I want you inside of me, I need to feel you.” Eddie moaned out, and Richie pulled off with a pop, pressing one last kiss to the very tip of Eddie’s cock. He reached up and Eddie pressed a small bottle into his hand. Richie popped the cap on it and let some of the slick liquid drip down his fingers, the scent of coconut filled his nostrils. 

 

He made sure that his fingers were nicely coated before he pressed one into Eddie’s hole. Eddie took it easily, ass hungry and ready for more. Richie thrusted in a few more times before pressing two fingers in. He worked Eddie open, nice and slow. Scissoring his fingers and flicking his wrist until Eddie was writhing on the bed, begging for more. Richie pushed three fingers in, thrusting in and out at a steady rhythm and then bent his fingers, searching Eddie’s wall to find his spot. Eddie let out a high pitched whine all of a sudden and Richie knew that he had found it. He pressed into that spot with every thrust until Eddie’s mouth was dropped open in a tiny “o” and his legs were shaking again. 

 

Richie pulled his fingers out carefully and Eddie groaned at the loss. He poured more of the lube onto his fingers, and gently stroked his cock a few times, making sure that it was coated so that he could slide painlessly into Eddie. He moved back into position and looked down into Eddie’s eyes. They were glistening sightly with tears, but he looked so happy.

 

“Are you ready?” Richie asked softly, and Eddie nodded. A sweet smile spreading across his lips. Richie leaned down and kissed them again. He lined the head of his cock up with Eddie’s hole. “I love you more than life itself, Edward Tozier.” He murmured.

 

“I love you too, Richard Tozier.” Eddie returned, and then Richie was pressing in gently, Eddie’s body stretching to accommodate him. They fit together perfectly, they always had. Richie started thrusting gently, building up a slow and steady rhythm that had Eddie itching for more. He tried to make Richie speed up b wrapping his legs around his waist, but Richie wanted to take this slow, to pour out all of the love that he had for Eddie in this moment. “Rich…” Eddie whined.

 

“You’re not going to let me take this sweet and slow are you, Eds?” He teased, and Eddie huffed and shook his head. Passionate didn’t mean slow. Richie picked up the pace, thrusting into Eddie with more force and Eddie started moaning enthusiastically. Richie angled his hips differently and smiled when on his next thrust he nailed Eddie’s prostate. 

 

“Ohhhhhhh fuck.” Eddie gasped out, racking his blunt nails down Richie’s back. He could feel his climax approaching, the constant stimulation of his prostate driving him wild. He started clenching himself around Richie, trying to pull him closer to his own orgasm.

 

“God, Eds, you’re so perfect.” Richie choked out, and Eddie mewled from the praise. Richie thrusted in a few more times before Eddie let out another choked moan and came in between their bodies untouched. Richie sloppily thrusted a few more times before he was pressing deep inside of Eddie and cumming as well. 

 

He collapsed on top of Eddie, the aftershocks of his orgasm too much for him to stay up. Eddie wrapped his arms around him, and held him close. Richie went to pull out a few moments later, but Eddie wouldn’t let go of him.

 

“Leave it in, Baby. I like the way it feels. I always want to feel you inside of me.” Eddie said softly with a yawn. Richie moaned from the thought of it and nodded, leaving his cock nestled inside of Eddie, nuzzling his nose into the side of Eddie’s neck as they both gave into their exhaustion. He was almost asleep when he heard Eddie singing softly. “ _ I’m lucky I’m in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again, oh oh oh… _ ” 

 

Richie smiled as Eddie’s singing turned to mumbling and then even breathes as he fell asleep. They really were so lucky have found each other and loved each other so deeply, and Richie would spend the rest of his life making sure that Eddie always knew that.


End file.
